


Галлюцинации

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Rating: PG13, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кроуфорда первое самостоятельное задание, и он набирает команду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галлюцинации

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета:derrida  
> Предупреждение: АУ, Кроуфорд не оракул.

Их шаги замирают в тишине. Кроуфорд ведет ладонью по гладким деревянным перилам, до самого конца, пока широкая лестница не упирается в большую белую дверь. Врач открывает ее, толкнув от себя. Никаких замков, кодов и паролей. Потому что отсюда никто не убегает. Второе неврологическое отделение Госпиталя милосердия. В старом районе Берлина. 

— Нам дальше, — говорит нейропсихиатр в белом халате, и они пересекают большой холл. За столиками сидят пациенты, которые могут сидеть. Кто-то смотрит телевизор в импровизированном кинотеатре, другие играют кто во что. Обсуждают новости те, кто может говорить. Постэнцифалитный синдром, Альцгеймер, параличи разной природы. Старческое слабоумие. Галлюцинации. Кроуфорд равнодушно оглядывает зал и отворачивается. Тот, кто ему нужен, не здесь.

— Проходите.

Врач сворачивает в коридор и ведет Кроуфорда дальше. Мимо дверей в палаты. И останавливается у одной. 

— Знаете, это может показаться странным, но…

Кроуфорд останавливает его, приподнимая руку:

— Знаю. 

Доктор вздыхает. Никто не верил ему до Кроуфорда. Все, включая коллег, считали, что такое невозможно. Что это просто синдром Шарля Бонне, вызванный отсутствием зрения и слуха. Галлюцинации. Но Кроуфорд умеет вычленять из общего потока бреда то, что надо. И Кроуфорд знает, что это не просто синдром и видения. 

Они входят в просторную палату. Внутри пахнет чем-то сладким, может, из приоткрытого окна, из сада, а может — от чистого белья. Шкаф с книгами, стол, стул. На кровати сидит молодой человек. Кроуфорд невольно отмечает, что у него красивое лицо. Он рыжий, но это такой густой насыщенный цвет, при котором и глаза голубые, и кожа бархатная. Яркая красота. Его глаза широко открыты, но он смотрит как будто мимо него. Кроуфорд останавливается посреди комнаты и слышит голос.

— Да и ты ничего.

И видит в своей голове свой собственный образ со стороны. Костюм, очки, прическа слегка растрепалась — ветер. 

— Ты не сошел с ума. Я тоже.

Кроуфорд ухмыляется. Значит, он не ошибся. Впрочем, как всегда. 

— Подготовлю документы, — говорит врач. Кажется, его это все напрягает, и он хочет уйти. Возможно кому-то мысленный контакт может показаться неприятным, даже шокирующим, но Кроуфорду нравится. Никто не может их слышать.

— Мне сказали, тебя зовут Шульдих, — говорит Кроуфорд, не произнося ни слова. Он проходит к столу и садится напротив него. Шульдих не поворачивает голову за ним, но Кроуфорд может представить, как перед его внутренним взором картинка меняется, передвигается вправо. 

— Уйдешь со мной?

— Это, кажется, вопрос решенный, — Шульдих ухмыляется. И снова его губы остаются сомкнутыми. Удивительный эффект. — Уйду куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. 

— Ты тут с детства?

— С семи лет. Сам все знаешь, — фыркает Шульдих у него в голове. 

— Тогда собирайся, — Кроуфорд постукивает пальцами по столу. Шульдих поднимается, идет по комнате, его движения уверенные, плавные. Кроуфорд наблюдает за ним, думает — откуда эта уверенность? Годы, проведенные в известном уже до последней выщерблины пространстве, или дар?

— И то, и другое, Кроуфорд. Тебя же так зовут? Брэд Кроуфорд. Я вижу все, что ты делаешь, и все, что ты думаешь, так что нет смысла что-то скрывать.

— И не думал. 

Шульдих ухмыляется, Кроуфорд знает об этом, хотя и не видит его лица. Шульдих стягивает через голову больничную рубашку, потом скидывает штаны. Узкая спина, круглый зад, длинные ноги. Шульдих, не стесняясь его, натягивает белье. 

Кроуфорд сглатывает. Дело не только в физической привлекательности, Кроуфорд чувствует отклик, ответный жар, хотя Шульдих никак это не комментирует. Какое-то время Шульдих молча — если к нему можно применить это слово — одевается. Потом поворачивает голову, как будто оглядывает помещение. 

— Хорошо что тут все осталось как было сто лет назад. К сожалению, иногда я вижу психов, которых тут запирали, но это не мешает. Они не обращают на меня внимания, а мне не так скучно.

Он улыбается, достает из шкафа сумку, начинает собирать вещи. Как будто он все эти годы ждал, что его заберут и подготовился. Внезапно мысли Кроуфорда совершают скачок, и он начинает думать об одиночестве Шульдиха. 

— Не беспокойся. У меня была компания.

Что Шульдих имеет в виду под компанией, Кроуфорд не знает. Но тот тут же заканчивает с ухмылкой:

— Зато за мной не надо ухаживать, никакой недосказанности — я все вижу и так.

Кроуфорд невольно ухмыляется:

— Удобно. Мы сработаемся.

— Без вариантов.

Шульдих закидывает сумку на плечо, сдувает со лба челку. Вещей у него немного: книги, зубная щетка, куртка, которая сейчас ни к чему, — весна, и на улице тепло.

Возвращается врач, отдает Кроуфорду документы. По ним Кроуфорд — двоюродный брат. И, с сегодняшнего дня, опекун.

Теперь Шульдих принадлежит ему. Они идут через холл, потом по лестнице, потом выходят в сад. Пахнет розами, солнцем, травой, по чистым асфальтовым дорожкам гуляют пациенты. Оглушительно поют птицы. 

— Не буду скучать, — говорит Шульдих в его голове. Кроуфорд поправляет очки указательным и средним пальцами. 

Путь до ворот занимает пять минут, и за это время Кроуфорд успевает рассказать, в чем состоит их первая задача.

 

***

В машине Шульдих дремлет. Кроуфорд физически чувствует пустоту в голове и свободу. Он думает о доме, который им предстоит изучить, думает и о человеке, которого ему заказали. На этот раз не устранить, а найти рычаги воздействия, болевые точки, повод для шантажа. И еще, это его первое самостоятельное задание, для которого он набирает группу. 

Дом, в который они едут, Кроуфорд искал долго. Тот, над кем он работает, живет настолько чистой жизнью, проживает спокойную старость, что не придерешься. Но Кроуфорд выяснил, что он скрывает. И теперь уверен, что в его доме они найдут то, что ищут, — сеть подземных переходов и бункеров, оставшихся после войны. Доказательство его преступлений. Дальше дело техники. И Шульдих справится с задачей лучше любого историка или картографа.

— Справлюсь? Считаешь?— Шульдих просыпается так внезапно, что Кроуфорду с трудом удается не вздрогнуть. 

— Уверен, — отвечает он.   
А еще главная выгода в использовании телепата заключается в том, что никто — ни спецслужбы, ни полиция, ни другие группировки — не узнают, какова цель присутствия Кроуфорда в городе. Он просто приехал за двоюродным братом, вот и все. Он просто выбирает дом, в котором они будут жить.

— У нас будет общая спальня? — мысленный голос Шульдиха вкрадчивый и тихий. Кроуфорд отрицательно качает головой.

— У нас квартира в центре, — говорит он вслух, забывшись, но так как мысли звучат сначала в голове, Шульдих его слышит. — Я буду спать в гостиной.

— Ясно. 

 

Квартирная хозяйка тут не появляется, так что никто не знает Кроуфорда в лицо. Шульдиха, естественно, тоже. Они поднимаются по узкой темной лестнице, мимо почтовых ящиков и квартиры хозяев. 

Здесь Шульдих двигается не так уверенно, сосредоточенно хмурится, стараясь разглядеть картинку в голове Кроуфорда. В квартире он первым делом просит Кроуфорда провести его по комнатам — спальне, гостиной, кухне — чтобы увидеть предметы через него. 

— Тут, — говорит он, — остались прежние жильцы. Дом такой старый и совсем не изменился с тех пор.

Кроуфорд с интересом поворачивается. Он открывал окна, чтобы впустить сюда немного весеннего воздуха. 

— Какой век ты видишь? — спрашивает он. 

— Начало двадцатого, — отзывается Шульдих. Он ложится на кровать и смотрит на одному ему видимые тени. Следит за ними взглядом.

— Ты можешь увидеть другое время?

Шульдих качает головой.

— Нет, наверное, позже тут никто не жил, а может ничего особенно интересного не случилось. В больнице везде было полно прежних пациентов.

Кроуфорд опирается о подоконник и смотрит на него. Блуждающий взгляд Шульдиха скользит по спальне, останавливается на нем. И Кроуфорд чувствует себя так, словно стоит перед ним голый, прикосновение его мыслей будоражит, воздух словно нагревается между ними и, наверное, Шульдих понимает это. Отворачивается. 

— Начнем работать сегодня, — говорит ему Кроуфорд и прокашливается, потому что вместо обычного голоса получается хрип. Он думает о выгодности физического взаимодействия, уверенный, что Шульдих знает его мысли.

 

Начинают они с дома, информацию о котором наконец нашел Кроуфорд не так давно, по приказу штаб-квартиры Розенкройц. Крошечная предполагаемая зацепка, пятно на биографии заказа. Машина останавливается, и они выходят в светлый майский вечер. В старом доме никто не живет, по легенде Кроуфорд хочет купить его. 

— Дом раньше принадлежал… — начинает агент, но Кроуфорд и так знает — кому. Ее ложь ему вовсе ни к чему. Они проходят внутрь, в темный пропахший сыростью и плесенью холл. Полумрак разрезают солнечные полосы, в лучах видно, как в воздухе кружат крупицы пыли. Кроуфорд бросает взгляд на Шульдиха, который стоит в струе света. Его волосы горят, синие глаза широко распахнуты. 

«Хватит пялиться. Лучше дай руку».

Кроуфорд поправляет очки. 

Пальцы у Шульдиха холодные и длинные, ладонь узкая, Кроуфорд касается ее, потом крепко сжимает. Шульдих ухмыляется: «У тебя горячие руки, значит холодное сердце». 

«Не говори ерунду. Приступай», — осаживает его Кроуфорд. Его холодное сердце бьется тяжело и гулко из-за ладони в руке. Кроуфорд разбирает собственные ощущения пока они идут через холл в кухню. И делает вывод, что они усилены возбуждением Шульдиха. 

— Это кухня, двадцать метров, а это…

«Подвал», — вдруг говорит Шульдих, останавливаясь. И Кроуфорд в ту же секунду видит вместо посудного шкафа ход в стене, бронированную дверь. 

— Извините, — Кроуфорд перебивает агента на полуслове, подходит к шкафу, внимательно оглядывает, потом приняв решение, просит ее: — Проведите нас по остальным комнатам, а потом мы хотим осмотреть дом вдвоем.

Агент оглядывает их.

«Не верит, что мы родственники. Думает что мы любовники, и ты садист-извращенец», — сообщает Шульдих, тихо посмеиваясь. Агент смотрит на него круглыми глазами, но соглашается, помолчав. Кроуфорд и Шульдих, крепко держась за руки, как дети, идут за ней из комнаты в комнату. Полы скрипят, запах сырости мешается с запахами брошенного дома — гнилью и сыростью, голос агента гудит в пустых стенах эхом. 

— Спасибо. Теперь подождите нас во дворе, — приказывает ей Кроуфорд, и она подчиняется. Хотя он и не обладает сверхъестественным внутренним зрением, телепатией или чем там еще, у него есть свои таланты. Например, подчинять себе людей. Агент извиняется и выходит, а они остаются вдвоем.

«Подвал за той дверью», — говорит Шульдих снова. «За шкафом, ты хочешь сказать?» — уточняет Кроуфорд. Он высвобождает руку и тут же чувствует присутствие Шульдиха в своей голове. Подходит к шкафу, открывает дверцы. Внутри пустые полки, пыль. Кроуфорд принимается ощупывать и простукивать их. Нажимает на одну и задняя стенка отъезжает в сторону. Потрясающая для того времени технология. 

«Лестница вниз, металлические скобы в стене, я не уверен, что смогу спуститься», — говорит Шульдих, когда Кроуфорд оборачивается. Шульдих вглядывается в него, пытаясь найти в его голове воспоминание о только что виденном.

«Шкаф… ну надо же».

«Тебе придется спуститься. Я тебя подстрахую», — обещает Кроуфорд. Шульдих поднимает бровь. Кроуфорд кивает: — «Полезем вместе».

Шульдих вскидывает брови еще выразительнее, они у него и так изломаны, как две изогнутые линии над змеиными глазами. А тут вообще изгибаются, как два крыла. 

«Сначала ты», — прерывает Кроуфорд зарождающийся вопрос и протягивает руку. Шульдих берется за нее, послушно идет к двери в шкафу. Кроуфорд становится сзади, обнимает его за бедра. «Смотри через меня, куда наступаешь», — говорит ему. Свет из кухни хорошо освещает начало лестницы, Шульдих замирает на несколько секунд, потом решительно делает шаг. Нога в кроссовке попадает на металлическую скобу внизу, пальцы крепко сжимаются на скобе сверху. Потом Шульдих приставляет вторую ногу, и вот он уже стоит на лестнице. За ним втискивает ноги между скобами и Кроуфорд. Он прижимает Шульдиха своим телом к ступенькам, врезанным в камень, и так, притиснутые друг к другу они начинают спускаться. Скоро свет из кухни остается позади, а проход сужается. Возможно, кого-то мучила бы клаустрофобия, но не Кроуфорда. Он уверен, что даже вдвоем они пролезут в лаз, и совершенно спокоен. Шульдих тоже спокоен. 

«Мне нравятся твои приятные мысли», — говорит он. — «Они такие надежные».

Кроуфорд не отвечает. Волосы Шульдиха, не расчесанные, густые, пахнущие дешевым больничным шампунем, мешают ему дышать. Они мягкие, шелковые, щекочут лицо. 

«Мне не нравится их завязывать», — тут же реагирует Шульдих. Кроуфорд закатывает глаза: «Твое дело. Проверь, где агент». «В машине». 

Он слышит что внизу, совсем близко капает вода. Еще немного, и Кроуфорд приседает, нащупывая кончиком носка пол, потом прыгает сам и приказывает Шульдиху прыгать следом. Тот медлит, топчется на металлической скобе, потом наконец решается и отпускает руки. Кроуфорд ловит его. И они вдвоем оказываются в круглом подвале. Пахнет сыростью, плесенью, гнилью. Капли мерно бьются о воду. Под ногами бетонный пол. 

«Справа выключатель», — говорит Шульдих. Кроуфорд разворачивается, нащупывает его пальцами. Вспыхивает свет. Они стоят в довольно просторном, холодном, сыром бункере. На противоположной стороне, над люком в стене, капает, а у лестницы стена сухая. Кроуфорд внимательно изучает помещение, и вдруг перед его глазами, или скорее прямо в его голове разворачивается картина. Он ослеп на несколько бесконечных секунд, когда перед ним в бункере по стенке стояли люди. Исхудавшие и бледные, они боялись кричать. На их лицах отпечатался бесконечный необратимый ужас. Перед ними люди в серой форме о чем-то говорили. Кроуфорд успел услышать: «Результаты экспериментов придется уничтожить тоже». А потом голову разрывает пулеметная очередь, и Кроуфорд приходит в себя. Шульдих стоит, прижавшись спиной к стене. Его глаза лихорадочно мечутся по бункеру, рот приоткрыт. А потом Шульдих вдруг застывает, даже взгляд останавливается. 

«Тут сеть подземных переходов. Отсюда на север и на юг. Во все концы. Так многие из них сбежали, из тех, с пулеметами… я его видел, твоего человека. С картинки в голове. Он тут командовал», — раздается сиплый голос в голове. — «Пожалуйста, пошли обратно». И напоследок обрушивает на него еще один образ — лицо одного из узников, худого высокого рыжего человека. 

Кроуфорд возвращается к лестнице. 

«Вперед», — приказывает он, Шульдих лезет обратно. Помнит благодаря идеальной двигательной памяти. Потом они начинают взбираться обратно. Кажется, Кроуфорд нашел что искал. Они выбираются быстрее, чем спускались, агент ждет их на улице, как и обещала, Кроуфорд видит ее в окно. Шульдих совершенно бледный, губы сжались в нитку, брови сошлись на переносице. 

«Кто этот человек?» — спрашивает Кроуфорд. Шульдих не отвечает и не передает ему ни картинок, ни образов. Кроуфорд смотрит на Шульдиха и сейчас видит только абсолютно закрытую капсулу, внутрь которой заглянуть не дано. 

«Шульдих, мы возвращаемся. Я дам тебе отдохнуть, а потом передам информацию клиенту», — продолжает он. Шульдих протягивает ему руку, но по-прежнему молчит. Кроуфорд вспоминает лицо того человека, крутит его так и сяк, пока ведет Шульдиха к выходу. 

 

Агент рассказывает, по какой цене можно приобрести здание, сколько у них времени, и Кроуфорд кивает, записывая информацию в телефон. Потом они прощаются, он отводит Шульдиха к машине, пока агент садится в свою, и дает по газам. Кроуфорд ждет, что Шульдих скажет что-нибудь, но тот закрывает глаза. 

В квартире Кроуфорд наполняет для него ванную. Они все грязные и воняют. Агент даже нос морщит, когда видит их, хотя вслух не озвучивает, что заметила запах. Шульдих без стеснения, как и утром, раздевается, забирается в горячую воду. Кроуфорд садится на стул рядом с ним и вкладывает мыло Шульдиху в руки. Тот сжимает кусок и принимается мылить пальцы, уставившись в одну точку. Кроуфорд наблюдает за ним и задает себе вопрос — может ли быть так, что Шульдих утратил способность видеть и говорить мыслями. Вот прямо в подвале и утратил? Кроуфорд в этом сомневается, потому просто ждет. Кажется, Шульдих успокаивается, когда мылит руки. Мыло выскальзывает из пальцев, и он вдруг хватает Кроуфорда за руку. Кроуфорд тут же понимает, коснувшись его, что прикосновения доставляют Шульдиху удовольствие и сейчас, когда он испуган, он должен чего-то касаться. 

Кроуфорд позволяет ему теребить пальцы, и скоро видит и чувствует, что страх уходит, уступая место другому чувству. Шульдих начинает дышать чаще, щеки краснеют, но уже не от воды, которая слегка остыла. На смену ужасу и растерянности приходит жар, вызывающий боль и наслаждение. Кроуфорд не убирает руку, загораясь в ответ. Он давно не ощущал ничего настолько сильного и ему интересно, чем это закончится. 

Но Шульдих сам останавливает себя.

«Там был мой отец. Этот человек что-то сделал с моим отцом».

«Убить он его не мог, тебе же не пятьдесят».

«Нет, что-то сделал. Я не знаю что. Эксперименты. Может быть, укол или... не знаю». 

«Он был таким же, как ты?»

Шульдих отпускает его руку и поворачивается. Можно подумать он видит Кроуфорда, смотрит ему в глаза, такой у него пристальный взгляд. 

«Не совсем. Но частично, да». 

Кроуфорд снимает с крючка полотенце — новое, купленное для Шульдиха еще вчера — и ждет пока Шульдих встанет. Потом накидывает махровую ткань ему на плечи и помогает выбраться. 

«Что это значит?»

«Не знаю».

Они идут в спальню, где Шульдих ищет свою сумку, он как будто на время потерял способность, дезориентирован. Кроуфорд помогает ему, и он достает из сумки больничную одежду. Надо же, с собой прихватил. 

«Уходи», — просит Шульдих, и лицо его становится злым, даже нос делается острее, а черты резче. 

Кроуфорд несколько секунд медлит, потом кивает. 

«Для первого раза выполню просьбу. Но на будущее — соблюдай субординацию»

Шульдих резко натягивает через голову футболку, потом просовывает ноги в штанины. 

«Хорошо, Кроуфорд», — отвечает он. Забирается под одеяло и сворачивается под ним, так, что не заметно. Кроуфорд еще раз смотрит на него, а потом выходит, погасив свет.

Он садится за ноутбук и принимается писать отчет. Все, что они видели, о чем он догадался и о чем пока нет. Это еще не весь заказ, теперь нужно добыть настоящие доказательства, но, по крайней мере, они знают, где искать. Он отмечает себе поехать в Дом скорби на холмах и познакомиться с запертым у них психопатом. Говорят он невозможно силен и разговаривает с Богом. На Бога Кроуфорду плевать, а вот сила полезна. Его метод — работать только с теми, кого исключило общество. Они нуждаются в семье, и он даст им суррогат. 

Шульдих много лет был абсолютно одинок. Никто никогда, насколько понял Кроуфорд, не отвечал на его попытки говорить мысленно. Люди думали, что тоже сходят с ума. Так что Шульдих был лишен голоса. Он видел информационные тени умерших, забавлялся с ними, вот только они говорили между собой, а его не замечали. Был ли у него с кем-то телесный контакт, который так успокаивал его? Вряд ли. Кроуфорд подумал о телесном контакте, о том, как Шульдих гладил его пальцы, и кровь снова забилась в висках. Мгновенно нахлынули воспоминания — запах волос, гладкость кожи, солнечный свет ореолом вокруг головы.

На плечи ложатся теплые ладони. Кроуфорд хочет обернуться, но тут же слышит в голове: «Не надо». 

«Ляг со мной. Пожалуйста».

Кроуфорд закрывает крышку ноутбука. Он целиком за субординацию, но в данном случае отсутствие физической дистанции ничему не навредит, напротив. И Кроуфорду просто хочется согласиться. Так как желание не противоречит доводам логики, Кроуфорд поднимается из-за стола. 

Кровать теплая, Шульдих нагрел ее. Но не такая горячая как руки Шульдиха. И Кроуфорд отмечает себе потом узнать, каково это — когда за тобой наблюдают давно умершие люди. Но не сейчас. Позже. 

Только грамотное руководство, только работа в группе. Кроуфорд думает, что это не только полезно, но и приятно — когда ты не один.


End file.
